Just So You Know
by crazynutter97
Summary: Hermione is returning to Hogwarts once again to redo her seventh year. She soon discovers that another person is doing exactly the same thing. And that person is Draco Malfoy, who is strangely being nice to her...
1. Chapter 1- All Packed And Ready To Go

Hermione Granger, standing in the middle of the Weasley's kitchen chucked a bunch of heavy books into her trunk before closing it with a wave of her wand.

'Finally packed then?' Harry asked as he entered the kitchen with Ron.

'Yes. Hogwarts won't be the same without you two!' Hermione sighed. She was the only one out of the three that was returning this year, since Harry had already found a job during the summer and Ron...well Ron decided at the last minute that he wasn't going to return since he 'wouldn't pass anyway'.

Just then, Ginny emerged, dragging her own trunk behind her.  
'Hey Harry' Ginny said greeting her boyfriend with a kiss 'Ron...Hermione. You finsihed packing too then?'

Yep.' Hermione smiled.

'Great.' Ginny beamed 'This year is going to be great! We're going to be in all the same classes!'  
Hermione chuckled to herself. The number of times Ginny had said this from the moment Hermione announced she was returning onwards was countless.

'So how are you two getting there?' Harry asked.

'The same way as usual,by flying car.' Ginny answered before adding with a smirk 'Which I'm still suprised works after you and Ron wrecked it all those years ago.'

The trio laughed.

'Right are you girls ready to go?' Arthur Weasley asked as he entered the kitchen.

'Yep!' they both replied.

'Brilliant. Well I'll load up the car while you lot say your goodbyes.' Arthur said, pulling out his wand , levitating the girls' trunks and leaving the room with them.  
The four of them glanced around at each other before Harry started the goodbyes off by pulling Ginny into a hug and saying into her fiery hair 'Bye. I'm going to miss you!'

'I'll miss you more.' Ginny murmed resting her head against his chest.

'So Ronald. What are you planning on doing this year?' Hermione asked.

'Ermm...well mainly eating and sleeping.' Ron answered.

Hermione tutted before laughing, Ron soon joined in. Hermione smiled to herself, simply about the fact that their friendship was still the same, even though they'd decided to call their romantic relationship off a few weeks back, since it wasn't working out at all.

Once Harry had released Ginny, Hermione gave him a quick hug and said goodbye and wished him luck with his new job as Ginny and Ron simply said 'See ya.' to each other.

A few seconds later, Arthur popped his head around the door and asked 'Are you ready to go?'

The girls nodded and waved at the boys, got a bone crushing hug from Molly, before following Arthur out of the Burrow and into the old flying car.

_**A/N: Okay, so no Dramione just yet, but it'll come soon, I promise!**_

_**Update 16/5/13-Added Mrs Weasley into the scene, completely forgot about her! **_


	2. Chapter 2- Flying Cars and Letters

'So..' Ginny said, once both she and Hermione were seated in the car 'Who else is returning this year?'

'I haven't a clue.' Hermione replied 'I doubt many people will, Hogwarts just won't be the same anymore...'

Ginny sighed 'I know...but we'll probably get used to it eventually.'

'I hope so.' Hermione said.

There was then a short silence while the girls tried to think of something to say, before Ginny said

'You're lucky that you don't have to wear a uniform now.'

'No, not really.' Hermione said. She saw the odd expression on Ginny's face and continued with 'I feel like I don't belong in Gryffindor anymore, since I won't be sleeping in the Gryffindor dormitries anymore or use the common room, even though I still have access to it. Us...let's say 8th years, have our own common room with small rooms attached to it, it's two to a room or something like that.'

'Well, just because you aren't wearing the uniform, or using the common room, doesn't change which house you belong to! You'll still be part of Gryffindor!' Ginny reassured her.

'But it's still not the same!' Hermione protested, but Ginny wasn't paying attention. She was too busy staring out of the window.

'What are you staring at?' Hermione questioned.

Ginny turned her head slightly and pointed to an owl, that was flying alongside the car, a letter in it's beak.

'Do you think the letter is for one of us?' Hermione asked.

'Probably...' Ginny said. 'Let's open the window.'

'Umm...okay. You do it, the owl is nearer to you than me!'

Ginny nodded and opened the window. As soon as the window started to open, the owl dropped the letter inside the car, causing it to land on Ginny's lap. The owl then hooted and flew away from the car.

'What's that girls? A letter?' Artur asked and Ginny shut the window.

'Yes. A letter for..' Ginny paused as she picked up the letter and read the name on the front. She glanced at Hermione and then back at the letter 'For Hermione.'

'For me?' Hermione asked, shocked. Who would write to her? It wouldn't be Harry or Ron, since they'd only left 15 minutes ago...unless... 'Does it have the Hogwarts seal on it?'

Ginny turned the letter round and shook her head.

'No, it must be from a friend of yours. Ginny said as she handed the letter to Hermione.

'Like who?' Hermione asked, staring down at her name written on the front in strangely familiar handwriting.

'I don't know! Maybe Luna or someone. Open it and find out!' Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione nodded and tore open the envalope.

Hermione scanned through the letter, a very puzzeled look on her face. Her jaw dropped once she'd finished reading, eyes pinned to the letter.

'What is it? Read it out!'

Hermione sniffed and began to read what was written on the parchment she was holding.

'Hey Hermione. A little birdy told me that you are also returning to Hogwarts. I must admit that I am glad that you are coming back for 8th year, as I like to call it. I also heard rumours that you could be Head Girl and I could be Head Boy. Don't question me on how I know all of this, because I'm not telling. See you later. All the best , Draco. Kiss Kiss..'

'WHAT!' Ginny exploded, causing both Hermione and her father to jump 'Let me see!'

Without warning, Ginny snatched the letter out of Hermione's hands and read it herself.

'What the heck!' she pratically shouted 'Is he mental?'

'I..don't know.' Hermione replied, still in shock, as the flying car began to lower and Kings Cross Station came into view. 'But...this must be a joke, right? This is not like Malfoy at all..'

'I know!' Ginny exclaimed 'He's probably being a saracastic git as usual!'

'I hope so.' Hermione muttered, even though for some reason a small part of her wanted the letter to be genuine.

Hermione sighed and took the letter back from Ginny and shoved it into her hoodie pocket, as the car landed in front of the station entrance.

Arthur then turned around amd asked 'Now do you want me to walk you to in?'

'No!' Ginny hissed the second her father had finished his sentence 'I don't need to be walked in!'

Ginny then got out of the car and opened the boot and took out her trunk

Hermione laughed and did the same.

As the girl began heading into the station, they turned and waved at Arthur, who waved back, before beeping the car horn, causing Ginny to groan and roll her eyes and Hermione to burst out laughing.

Ginny playfully hit her in the arm and jokingly told her to shut up as they headed towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

Once though the wall, the girls clocked Malfoy, who was looking there way.

Ginny gasped and grabbed Hermione's wrist, pulling her down the platform and away from the boy.

'That was close!' Ginny said 'He almost saw us!'

'I know.' Hermione replied as they heard the unmistakable whistle of the Hogwarts Express.

The red steam train soon came into view, and once it had pulled in, the girls quickly jumped on, dived into a carriage and sat down.

'Hopefully he won't see you.' Ginny said.

'Yeah...hopefully.'


	3. Chapter 3-The Hogwarts Express

About half an hour into the train journey, one of Ginny's friends popped her head around the door and asked Ginny if she  
wanted to join them. Ginny looked at Hermione, obviously awaiting to hear if she could go or not.

'Sure. Go. I'll be fine.' Hermione smiled 'I have my book!'

Ginny laughed before asking 'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I'm sure. Go! Have fun!'

'Okay.' Ginny said with a smile as she leapt up 'I'll be back later though!'

And with that, Ginny left with her friend and disappered down the corridor.

Hermione immediatly pulled out her book and began reading. She was about half way down the page when she heard to comparment  
door slide open.

'Back already are we?' Hermione asked, without looking up.

'What?'

It certainly wasn't Ginny. The voice was too deep...much too deep...but also very familiar.

Hermione looked up to see none other then Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway,who was staring back at her.  
Hermione couldn't help but notice that he looked a lot better then he did in the summer, gone were the dark circles beneath his eyes and he didn't look as skinny and sickly. No he looked...kind of handsome? Especially now he was wearing a normal clothing-a striped jumper and jeans-instead of those dark suits he used to wear and his hair was slighly messy and no longer gelled back off his face.

Meanwhile, Draco was thinking similar things about Hermione.

He noticed that her hair was no longer bushy and tangled, but instead was shiny and wavy, falling to just below her  
shoulders. She'd also lost all her puppy fat, and was wearing make-up, not loads like Pansy and most other girls do, but just right. Her figure, which he noticed when she was standing on the platform earlier, was a lot more womanly now, curves in all the right places. Her eyes had pretty much stayed the same-beautiful and brown.

'What do you want?' Hermione questioned him, slamming her book shut and placing it on the seat beside her.

'Well I was just wondering if I could join you...' he replied.

'I'd rather you didn't.' Hermione said harshly, before adding 'But fine, just stop staring at me.'

Draco nodded and walked into the carriage, sliding the door shut behind him, before sitting down oppisite her and staring at his feet.

'Where are your friends and why aren't you with them?' Hermione asked, trying to sound as rude as possible

'My friends..'Draco began 'One's dead, one hates me, another one hasn't come back and the other one is annoying.'

'Oh.' Hermione said quietly. She'd forgotten that Crabbe had died in the Fiendfyre that he'd started during the Battle of Hogwarts. 'Sorry...' she added.

'Fine.' he said, looking out the window, a frown upon his face.

'Why are you here anyway?' Hermione asked him.

'I wanted to talk to you.' Draco told her 'But since you hate me like everybody else, I may as well just leave. My presence  
is cleary unwanted here.'

He stood up and began making his way to the door. It was when he was halfway through that door that Hermione called out  
'Wait!'

Draco spun on his heel and stared at her.

'Don't go.' Hermione said 'Sit back down.'

Draco re entered the compartment and began heading back to where he was sitting.

'I meant sit down next to me.' Hermione said.

Draco smiled slightly and sat down beside her.

'OW!' he cried out. He stood up and realised that he had sat on Hermione's large book.

He threw it across the comparment, causing Hermione to gasp.

'My book!' she cried, before going to retrieve it. Once she'd picked it up, she sat back down and placed the book in her lap.

'Alright, Draco.' Hermione said 'What did you want?'

'You called me Draco?'

'Yeah, I've always called you that, even when speaking to others about you...' Hermione said, before realising what she had  
said. She blushed and quickly added 'I mean when Harry and Ron were speaking about you with me, of course!'

'Oh. Wish I could say the same about you.' he said 'Where are those two anyway?'

'Harry is probably at work and Ronald is probably in bed or eating. Or maybe both.'

'Right. Okay.' Draco said 'Anyway, what I wanted, is to ask you if you got my owl this morning?'

'I sure did.' Hermione replied.

'Okay. Well good, because you need to think of a speech when they announce you as head girl. I've already pretty much figured  
out what i'm gonna say.'

'How do you know I'm definatly head girl?' Hermione asked.

'Like I said in the letter, don't ask.'

'Why?'

'Just don't ask.'

'Fine. Do we seriously have to make a speech.'

'Yep.'

'Oh great.'

'It's much worse when the whole school including the teachers hate you. Trust me.' Draco said with a sigh.

'I'm sure that some people like you.' Hermione said reassuringly.

'No.' Draco said firmly 'They either hate me or are scared of me.'

'Well I don't hate you...not really. And I certainly don't find you scary.' Hermione told him truthfully.

'You're on your own there.' Draco said.

'May I ask, if everyone supposingly hates you, then why did you come back?' Hermione asked.

'Because I get bored being by myself all of the time.' Draco answered.

'Why are you by yourself all the time?'

Draco sighed and looked away before saying 'I don't want to talk about it.'

'Okay, that's fine if you don't want to, I was just curious.'

They sat in silence for a while after that.

Hermione watched as Draco leaned his head against the window and just stared out of it, completely silent. He seemed to be  
sad...Hermione reached out an arm to confort Draco, but quickly pulled it back.

'No, Hermione.' Hermione thought. 'Don't. Just let him get on with it.'

Hermione sighed and reached for her book, as the compartment door slid open violently, causing both Hermione and Draco to  
jump.

They looked up to see Ginny standing in the doorway, looking furious.

'What's he doing here?' Ginny questioned, guesturing towards Draco, who was now standing up.

'Umm...well...' Hermione began.

'I came in here, despite Hermione telling me not to, but I'm leaving now.' Draco muttered, quickly leaving the compartment, without looking at either girl.

'Did he just lie for me?' Hermione wondered as Ginny sat down in the seat Draco had been sitting in.

'He is still an idiot then, I take it?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah. I guess so.' Hermione answered, even though she disagreed with Ginny.

Ginny shook her head.

'Another year with Malfoy. Great!' Ginny said sarcastically.

'Yeah...great.'

**_A/N: By the way, just so you don't get confused, I am going by the book , because in the book it's Crabbe that dies and in the film it's Goyle. Goyle is still alive in this!_**


	4. Chapter 4-Back To Hogwarts

Eventually the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station and the girls got up, and left the train. Hermione looked over her shoulder to try and see if she could see Draco any where, but had no such luck.

'What are you looking at?' Ginny asked her.

'Nothing.' Hermione lied.

'Right.' Ginny said,raising her eyebrows at Hermione as they made their way to the carriages. Hermione looked around again, but this time to spot any one else not wearing uniform, but couldn't see anyone yet.

'Hello Ginny. Hello Hermione.'

The two girls turned to see Luna smiling back at them. Her hair was slightly shorter now, but had lots of bright ribbons and ornaments in it.

'Hi Luna.' Ginny and Hermione replied as they watched a carriage pull away.

'It's quite strange to be back here, don't you think? I mean after the war and everything.' Luna said as the next carriage pulled up next to them.

'It's stranger for me.' Hermione said, as she climbed into the carriage. Ginny and Luna did the same.

'I don't think many people have come back.' Ginny said, looking over her shoulder at the people walking towards the carriages. There defiantly wasn't as many as usual.

A couple of third years got into the carriage, without making eye contact with the older girls. With that the carriage pulled away.

Hermione looked back to see Draco standing there, watching the carriage depart. He raised a hand and Hermione quickly looked away.

As Professor McGonnagall finished her speech, Hermione gulped. She knew what was coming next-the announcing of the Head Boy and Girl and Hermione had a feeling Draco was right...

'Now it is time to announce our new Head girl and Boy.' McGonnagall said with a smile 'I have chosen them myself, from the students repeating their seventh year.'

Hermione looked behind her at the Slytherin table, where Draco, sitting a great distance away from the others, stared back.

They both turned back to the Headmistress as she spoke again.

'Our Head Girl for this school year is..' she paused before saying 'Miss Hermione Granger.'

Everyone began to clap, including some Slytherins, as Hermione's hands began to shake.

'Miss Granger, come up here, please.'

Hermione got up and walked up towards where Professor McGonagall was standing and stood on her left, smiling at the students, who smiled back.

'And our Head Boy...' 'Mr Draco Malfoy.'


	5. Chapter 5-Speeches and Dormmates

The clapping and smiles turned into boos and scowls.

Draco stood up and quickly walked to the front and stood on McGongall's right.

Once everyone fell silent, Professor McGongall told Hermione and Draco to make a speech, one at a time. Hermione decided to go first and stepped up to the podium, took a shaky breath and began her speech.

'Hello everybody. I am so ecstatic to be Head Girl this year. I know this is going to be a difficult year for many of us, after the war and after our losses, but if we all try and put the past behind us, even though I do understand it will be a hard task for all of us, but I know you all can do it, and forgive' Hermione shot a sideways glance at Draco as she said this 'others and all get along perfectly with no rivalries apart from things such as quidditch and the house cup, this year is bound to be a good and happy year for us all. Thank you.'

With that, Hermione smiled at her fellow students and backed away from the podium as the students and staff applauded her. She nodded at Draco to signal to him that it was time for him to make his speech. Draco slowly made his way to the podium, the Great Hall falling silent as he did so.

Draco stepped up to the podium and scanned the hall, The students stared back at him, blank expressions on their faces, apart from one who grinned at him. When Draco realized that it was Pansy Parkinson, his ex-girlfriend, he rolled his eyes.

Afterwards, he took a small breath before beginning his speech

'Um..hello. I understand that I am the last person you'd want as your head boy, as half of you hate me and the other half are afraid of me...maybe both of those for some...but I can confirm that I am a changed man and I'm not going to be spiteful and scary to any of you. I regret my past, it was rough and not easy for a young wizard to deal with, being pressured into things that , at the time, I didn't really understand...' Draco paused and once again scanned the hall. The expressions hadn't changed. He shot a glance at Hermione, who was staring back, a sad understanding look on her face. Draco turned back to face the students before continuing with 'But I'm not going to go into that. Like Hermione said, we should put the past behind us and be willing to forgive.. I also think we should try to forget about everything that has happened over the past few years and start a new leaf this year. Uh...that will be all...thank you?'

Draco waited for an applause, but it never came. He sighed and stepped down from the audience and began making his way over to where Hermione was standing. As he passed her, she grabbed his arm and whispered 'Good speech. The other students will come around, you'll see.'

'I doubt it.' he whispered back.

'Well at least you tried..'

'...Now off to bed. Can I ask for the returning seventh years to stay behind, please, thank you!'

At once,the majority of students had left, leaving only the 'eighth years' in the great hall. There weren't many of them, only six other students had returned,not including Hermione and Draco, and those nine were Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson,Seamus Finnigan the Patil twins and Millicent Bulstrode.

'Now, would you all come up here, please.' McGonagall said, standing just in front of the podium.

The eighth years immediately began walking towards the headmistress.

'Hi, Draco.' Pansy beamed as she half ran to get next to Draco.

Draco ignored her and walked at a fast pace to get away from her.

Once all the eighth years had reached to where they had been instructed to stand, McGonagall spoke again.

'Now as I am sure you are all aware. this year will be like a normal seventh year for you all, apart from the fact that you are not required to wear a uniform and that you have access to all the common rooms, as well as the privilege of having your own common room and dorm rooms. I must inform you that it is two to a dorm, so please make sure you have chosen a dorm mate. You will receive your timetables tomorrow morning. I will now take you to your new common room and dormitories.'

The eighth years walked in silence behind Professor McGongall as she lead them to their new common room, which turned out to be on the first floor and behind a portrait that none of them had realized had anything behind it before. Proffesor McGongall stood in front of it and said her name, before the portrait swung open to reveal a doorway.

'As you can see, all you have to do is state your name to gain access to the common room. It only works for you and professors. Follow me.'

They followed McGonagall into their new common room, which turned out to be a large room, with white walls and grey furniture and a corridor at the far end leading to their rooms On each wall, was an emblum of each house, which presumably lead to the house common rooms.

'Now, all of your belongings have been delivered and are outside the rooms, which are at the far end of the common room and down the corridor. Now, I trust you all to choose your roommate wisely and get straight to bed, as you all have a busy day ahead of you. Goodnight.'

And with that, she was gone.

The eight years rushed to the dorm room corridor and retrieved their things. There were five doors, meaning five rooms for two.

'I'm sharing with you.' Pansy told Millicent, as she lead her into the door nearest to where everyone's trunks were.

Padma and Parvati immediately walked into one of the other doors together as Seamus and Neviile did the same,leaving Hermione and Draco standing in the corridor alone.

'Oh no.' Hermione said, once she realized what this meant.

'Looks like we're sharing.' Draco said with a small smile, before walking into the remaining room. Hermione sighed and followed him into what was now their room.


End file.
